Birthday Suprise
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata doesn't always get the birthday she always wants... but Naruto always there to make all better. New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I made this oneshot well because I was thinking about my birthday which is in June 17! (I'm so freaking exited!!!) and I started thinking what would be so cute for a boyfriend to give to his girlfriend on her B-day and then I made this. **

**Hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the songs I used.**

**Please enjoy.**

**(Summary: It's Hinata's B-day but Naruto hasn't call or come over... did he forget or does he have something plan for her?)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Birthday suprise**

Hinata Hyuga was sitting in her livingroom reading her newest book. It was her birthday and she had decided to stay in for the day. Everyone had called her to wish her a happy birthday and her room mate, Tenten, brought her a small cup cake and Neji, Tenten's boyfriend and her older cousin, gave her a CD that she wanted. The only one who hadn't called or come was her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata didn't like her birthday so much. She didn't like the attention but she was feeling kind of sad because her boyfriend hadn't even called her.

All of the sudden, a knock was heard from the front door, making Hinata jump.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Naruto," a male voice said.

Hinata grinned and ran to the door to open it.

"Hey babe. I'm kind of hungry. Can you make me a sandwich?" he asked as he entered the apartment, giving her a small peck on the lips and plopping down on the couch where she had been before.

Hinata stared at him with her mouth open wide. He didn't even say happy birthday.

"Sure," she said in a small voice and walked to the kitchen.

She felt so hurt that he didn't remember. She was almost close to tears but she forced them back because she didn't want him seeing her crying.

"Here's your sandwich," Hinata said as she gave him the sandwich she had made and sat beside him without touching him.

"Hey. I brought a movie. Wanna see it?" he asked as he took a big bite from his sandwich and looked at her.

Hinata just gave a small shrug and looked away sadly, making Naruto smirk. He took out a purple colored DVD and put on the main TV of the house and sat right beside her.

"Come on! Watch," Naruto said as he threw his arm across her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

She sighed quietly and looked at the TV. Naruto pressed play and the movie started.

"Hello there. I made this video for my lovely girlfriend for her birthday. I started 2 months before so I could get a lot of things that I know she liked. So babe, if you're watching this... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

A Naruto appeared on the TV holding a sign that said Happy Birthday in big, black, bold letters. Hinata looked quickly at Naruto who was smirking at her.

"So...okay. I'm gonna video tape every time we are together. I know she's gonna like it," the Naruto said.

Then he jumped to another day.

"Hey again. Today I'm here hanging out with my beautiful girlfriend in my house. Look there she is. Say hi to the camera babe," the Naruto said as he turned the camera away from him to show Hinata in the kitchen, cooking.

"Take the camera away Naruto!" the Hinata yelled as she turned away.

"Awww she shy. Here watch this," the Naruto said as he put down the camera on the counter where they could still see Hinata.

Then Naruto came from behind her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," he said, making her giggle.

"I love you too," she said back.

Then it jumped to another day.

"Okay, so, today I decided to tell the story of how I ended up with Hinata. Well she was pretty obsessed with me and, well, I gave her a chance," the Naruto laughed and then shook his head. "Naw I'm just kidding. It's the other way around. I was obsessed with Hinata and stuff and, well, she slowly fell in love with me and now I'm happy with her. Let's see, what else can I say**(A/N: Yes I change the story... I wanted to do something different) **. Oh! The thing that first caught my eyes about her was her eyes. She has the most amazing, breath taking, lilac eyes," the Naruto said as he grinned at the camera.

Again it jumped to another day.

"Well, today I'm at Hinata's house being ignored. You see she's over there on the other end of the couch reading," the Naruto said as he turned the camera towards Hinata who was reading a black little book. "Hey Hinata. I love you," he said from behind the camera.

"Yeah," Hinata said without taking her eyes off her book.

"See? She doesn't love me when she's with her books," the Naruto said as he turned the camera back towards him.

Then he put the camera beside him, pointing it towards Hinata. He slowly made his way to where she was and snatched the book away.

"Hey! Pay attention to me! I'm getting jealous of this book you know," the Naruto said as he fake glared at Hinata who just giggled.

"It's just a book honey," she said.

"But you're paying more attention to it than me."

Naruto pouted, making her giggle even more. She then leaned closer and kissed him. Naruto just smirked and kissed her back. Then it jumped to another day.

"Hey again. Well today I decided to sing you a song. I hope you like it," Naruto said as he winked at the camera.

He took his black and blue guitar and started playing _Check Yes Juliet._

**Check yes Juliet**

**Are you with me? **

**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**

**I won't go until you come outside. **

**Check yes Juliet**

**Kill the limbo**

**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**

**There's no turning back for us tonight.**

**Lace up your shoes**

**Ay Oh Ay Ohhh**

**Here's how we do:**

**Run, baby, run**

**Don't ever look back.**

**They'll tear us apart**

**If you give them the chance.**

**Don't sell your heart.**

**Don't say we're not meant to be.**

**Run, baby, run.**

**Forever will be **

**You and me.**

**Check yes Juliet**

**I'll be waiting**

**Wishing, wanting**

**Yours for the taking.**

**Just sneak out **

**And don't tell a soul goodbye.**

**Check yes Juliet**

**Here's the countdown**

**3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now **

**They can change the locks**

**Don't let them change your mind**

**Lace up your shoes**

**Ah Oh Ah Ohhh**

**Here's how we do**

**Run, baby, run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart **

**If you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart**

**Don't say we are not meant to be**

**Run baby run**

**Forever we'll be **

**You and me**

**We're flying through the night**

**We're flying through the night**

**Way up high, **

**The view from here is getting better with**

**You by my side**

**Run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart **

**If you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart**

**Don't say we are not meant to be**

**Run baby run**

**Forever will be... **

**Run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart **

**If you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart**

**Don't say we are not meant to be**

**Run baby run**

**Forever will be **

**You and me**

**You and me**

**You and me**

"That's for you baby," he said.

He reached for the camera and appeared in the same place but Naruto had different clothes on. He had the same guitar in hand.

"After a long time I finally convinced her to sing a song with me!"

Naruto grinned at the camera.

"Naruto I don't think this a good idea," Hinata said from behind the camera.

"You promised so come on," Naruto said as he reached towards her and pulled her onto the couch.

He smiled and started playing _Anyone Else But You_

Naruto:** Your part time lover and a full time friend,**

**The monkey on the back is the latest trend,**

**Don't see what anyone can see,**

**In anyone else,**

**But you**

Hinata:** Here is a church and here is a steeple,**

**We sure are cute for two ugly people,**

**Don't see what anyone can see,**

**In anyone else,**

**But you**

Naruto:** We both have shiny happy fits of rage,**

**I want more fans, you want more stage,**

**Don't see what anyone can see,**

**In anyone else,**

**But you**

Hinata:** I'm always tryin to keep it real,**

**Now I'm in love with how you feel,**

**I don't see what anyone can see,**

**In anyone else,**

**But you**

Naruto:** I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train,**

**I kiss you all starry eyed,**

**My body swings from side to side,**

**I don't see what anyone can see,**

**In anyone else,**

**But you**

Hinata:** The pebbles forgive me,**

**The trees forgive me,**

**So why can't,**

**You forgive me?**

**I don't see what anyone can see,**

**In anyone else,**

**But you**

Naruto:** Du du du du du du dudu**

Both:** Du du du du du du dudu**

**I don't see what anyone can see,**

**In anyone else,**

**But you.**

They both smiled at each other and kissed. Then it jumped to another day. It seemed to be night outside. Naruto was bare chested while his hair was all tangled.

"Hey. Tonight Hinata stayed over and I'm gonna show you how cute she looks when she sleeps," Naruto whispered.

He turned the camera away from him as he made his way quietly to his bedroom. He slowly went to his bed to find Hinata sleeping under his covers.

"See... she's cute... but hey she's mine," he whispered again.

Then it jumped to another day.

"Okay so today I'm interviewing friends and family," Naruto said.

He turned the camera to show every friend that Hinata had. There was Tenten sitting next to Neji, Hinata's mom and dad, Hinata's younger sister, Naruto's mom and dad, Ino and Shikamaru.

"So what do you guys think of Hinata and me?" Naruto asked.

"I think you guys make the cutest couple I have ever seen!" Naruto's mom said and Naruto's dad nodded.

"I think you kiss to much," Shikamaru said.

"I think you guys are perfect for each other and it's hilarious to see you guys fight over stupid things," Ino said.

"Hinata has always been so shy and quiet and with you she looks so happy and exited. She's a different girl," Hinata's mom said.

"Hinata is always talking about you or talking to you," Hinata's younger sister said as she stared at the camera with fear.

"Well you guys are perfect for each other because you make her happy and she made you change and if she changed you that means she was the right girl," Neji said.

"Hinata has always been waiting for the perfect guy. Well we were both waiting for the right guy. She never lost faith and she knew she was gonna find you. At first it was hard for her to admit that she liked you but I knew you were right for her. You are her dream guy," Tenten said.

"Okay. So now we all know how she hates her birthday. How about we sing happy birthday to her now so that way she won't be that embarrassed?" Naruto said.

Everyone nodded.

**Happy Birthday to You**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday dear Hinata**

**Happy birthday to you!!!**

Everyone smiled at the camera and it changed to a different day.

"Okay, so today I'm in the park with Hinata. She's right here on the swings having fun like a 4 year old," Naruto said as he pointed the camera at Hinata who smiled at the camera. "Say hi Hina"

"Hello," Hinata said as she waved at the camera.

"Tell me, how much do you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm... more than this world," Hinata giggled.

"That little?"

"More than the universe?" Hinata said, unsure of herself.

"You don't seem so sure about that."

"I love you more than this freaking universe!" Hinata yelled while grinning.

"Now that's more like it," Naruto said, making her laugh.

All of the sudden it changed to another day. Naruto was standing, again, in front of the camera.

"So that was all I got. Hope you liked it babe... and happy birthday," Naruto said with a smile.

All of the sudden a slideshow was seen on the TV of photos of them together.

Hinata was staring wit wide eyes at the TV as she watched the photos change.

"You didn't think I forgot your birthday did you?" Naruto whispered, sweetly, in her ear as he pulled her closer.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"I loved it," she said, jumping on him and kissing him.

This had been the best birthday present she had ever gotten.

"Happy birthday Sweety," Naruto whispered.

All this time she thought he had forgotten but she never thought that she was so special for him to make something so special for her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that's it. I hope you all like**

**Please review.**

**Sayonnara!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

********

********

********

Hey people! I was checking out some stories and I saw this one and it's comments. As I read it I decide to write like another part... let's see how it goes.

I don't own Naruto!

18th Birthday

* * *

But she had changed that year. Not only was she happier but she was more out going. Exited about her birthday she invited everyone for a day a the beach. She promised everyone drink, to celebrate she was now old enough to drink. (Where I live it's legal to drink at 18) and some fun.

She didn't plan it that much, she was afraid it would get canceled. That party was the only reason she felt happy, it made her forget that Naruto had gone away for a months for some buisness.

She booked the day two days after her actual birthday, so everyone could go. She was certain everything would work out.

The day of her birth she recived phone calls from all her friedns wishing her a happy birthday, she was so happy. Even her father sang to her that night right before she got to bed.

"If this is great, then I can wait for my party to come" She thought as she went to sleep that night.

Two days later, the morning of her party, rain had decided to crash all over the village. The rain was heave and the thunder was loud. She still had hope, her friends wouldn't back out, she wanted it to happened but one by one they called and said they weren't going.

She sat in her room, alone. No one didn't even offer to spent, at least, the day with her. She was so hurt, but she didn't cried. "What a lousy birthday" She whispered as she hugged her pillow.

As she thought more about it, more angry she got. "What lousy friends I have" She mumbled.

"They didn't even care!" She cried with anger. She grasped her pillow with her small pale fingers and threw it at her wall full of picture with her and her friends. With her arms she hid her face and screamed, she let it all out and then she fell quiet.

Then a knock startled her. She stared at her white metal window until she heard the knock again. "What the hell" She whispered as she slowly got up and slowly opened the window.

"Go out side" A white cartdoard read. Without thinking she ran outside and there in her doorstep stood Naruto with a grin and a brown basket in his hands.

"NARUTO!" She squeaked and ran over to hug him. Pleased by her reaction he dropped the basket and embraced her. Her scent caught his nose and suddenly he felt whole again.

"Happy birthday Hina" He laughed.

"Oh Naruto!" She giggled.

She never knew how but he always had a way of making this day better than she thought it would be.

"I had other plans" He explain. "I was going to surprise you at the beach with a song or something but then I heard you had to canceled so I came here and surprised you anyway"

"I love you Naru" She whispered for she could not find her voice in this deep emotional moment.

"Come here" He said and pulled her in to his arms. Even when she thought there was no way to fix this day, there was him, her Naruto, willing to save her b-day.

****************

****************

* * *

********

****

What did you all think?

Please review!


End file.
